Cat's Eye View
by sadlady
Summary: Bodie is recuperating, but it's not all it seems. Doyle has a couple of days off and Stan needs someone to look after him.  A companion piece to 'Green Man'


CAT'S EYE VIEW

Usual disclaimer: I don't own these characters, thanks to BC and Mark One for inventing them. I write purely for fun, and in hopes that I please some of you. I make no money from this.

They'd been sprawled on the sofa most of the evening, eating, drinking and watching a video. Bodie had chosen 'Bullitt' because it was noisy with car chases and bad guys. Doyle's only comment was that the driving style was similar to Bodie's!

Ray had arrived with me and my weekend box. Bodie still wasn't quite recovered from being used as a punch bag by a visiting Russian 'diplomat' so Doyle offered to come round and cook him a meal. It killed two birds with one stone, as he could also deposit me at Bodie's, while he had a couple of much needed days off.

I'm Stan, and I'm Doyle's cat. I used to belong to his neighbours. Now I live with him or Mrs Gibbs at number ten. It's a loose arrangement that suits us both.

Using Bodie's basic kitchen utensils, Ray had managed to cook an excellent spaghetti Bolognese, although there was a tad too much garlic for my tastes. Now the coffee table was littered with dirty plates and glasses. The two of them had also put away several cans of beer as well as a couple of bottles of wine at dinner.

It was getting on and I was lying on Ray, playing with the fur on his chest and the funny gold ring attached to him. Every now and then he rubbed his chin over my head, and made a soft growling noise in his throat.

The clock struck eleven, and Doyle pushed himself up from the sofa.

"Gotta be goin' mate. Things to do, places to go, people to see," he added slurring a little.

"Get a cab Ray. You've had too much to drink. You'll know about in the mornin'! Red wine and beer don't mix. And we don't often get time off. Need to make the most of it!" Not a good start to the weekend! Mind you there must be better ways of grabbing a couple of days off!" Bodie rubbed his tender ribcage, eyes narrowing as he remembered the Russian's vicious attack.

Ray roused himself and put me on the floor.

"Yeah, you're right mate. I'll use the bike and leave the car here. Pick it up Sunday night."

While Bodie was on the phone to the cab company, I followed Ray around the flat. He unpacked the large box he had bought with him, and laid out my bowls and litter tray. He shook out my bed and placed it under the radiator. I gave a small mew of concern. I didn't want Ray to go. I usually slept on his bed, not on the floor. Ray came towards me, and gently picked me up.

"C'mon Stan, it's only for a couple of days. Bodie'll look after you. He's supposed to be resting those ribs. I've given him a list of things to do. Anyway, 'is flat's bigger than mine. No garden, but you'll have the run of the place. I'll be back on Sunday." Doyle looked across at Bodie. "Anyway **he** says he's not doing **anything** this weekend," he said sarcastically.

Bodie's response was his usual all knowing smirk.

"Could be doing someone though," Doyle muttered, glancing at his friend.

The smirk remained.

I looked steadily at Ray, not blinking. He'd looked after me, taking me in when I was abandoned by his neighbours. Although I knew he'd make sure I was taken care of, I was still apprehensive about staying with Bodie, as much as I liked him.

Bodie turned to Doyle.

"Cab's on its way. Stan will be fine. Don't worry sunshine, I'll look after him. Not planning on doing much this weekend anyway. Definitely staying in!" A brilliant smile lit up his face, as if anticipating something wonderful. It was a very strange smile for this man, and one I'd not seen him use before.

Ray struggled into his jacket. I nuzzled against him.

"Really appreciate this mate. Betty usually takes 'im if Mrs Gibbs is away too, but she can't manage it this time."

Bodie raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that Ray? She the reason you're taking a long weekend?" he asked with apparent innocence.

Doyle's only answer was a well aimed slice of garlic bread thrown with great accuracy towards Bodie's head.

The two men said their 'goodnights' and Ray left, weaving slightly as he walked out towards the cab. Bodie dumped the plates and glasses into the sink, rubbed my ears and with a cheery goodnight, he switched out the light and stumbled off to bed.

888

The following morning Bodie was up bright and early with no apparent hangover. He fed me, plumped up my bed and wandered into the kitchen. I heard the same noises as in Ray's home; the kettle being filled, the clatter of a mug and spoon; the radio softly playing.

All morning he cleaned and tidied, taking things a leisurely pace. His bruises didn't seem to be causing him too much pain, although I noticed him take some pills with his coffee. As I lay basking in the warmth of the flat I watched the comings and goings. Bed stripped and remade with fresh linen. Bathroom cleaned and fresh towels put on the rail. Lounge vacuumed. Two bags of laundry taken out, two bags of groceries brought in. Phone calls to the garage, a friend, and a final one, to City Airport, which made the big man smile. Lunch – his and mine. Later, another trip out and a suit taken to the dry cleaners. A return with bottles of wine and a large bunch of flowers.

Bodie's home was airy and warm. I wandered round taking stock of my temporary home. The TV was on low so Bodie could keep an eye on the football. Late afternoon he sat down with a cup of coffee, and I immediately climbed on his lap. He read the paper while absently scratching my ears. Once his coffee was finished, he put me on my bed and disappeared towards the bathroom. I did one more circuit of the flat and settled down. I was getting bored and longed for a run outside, but without access to the garden I kept drifting off. Eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and slipped into a well earned sleep.

It was late when I awoke. My tummy was empty and glancing at the sky, I noted it was night. Stretching myself, I padded through the dark flat in search of Bodie. I had no idea what time it was. I jumped up on to the window sill and stared out into the night. The moon was huge and I could see the stars twinkling high above me. I cast my eye around the room looking for Bodie. I was hungry and I wanted my dinner.

I caught sight of the table. It was littered with a left over meal, and the scent was overloading my nose. I jumped and landed soundlessly on the table. How thoughtful of Bodie – he had cooked salmon, and left me some. I chewed the fish thoughtfully, and nibbled at the new potato left alongside. I left the peas. There was some sort of dessert in one of the bowls. I moved across and licked the spoon. Hmm, fresh cream. It was so nice of him to make an effort for me.

Sated, I jumped down from the table and resumed my place on the window sill. I gave attention to cleaning my paws and whiskers, and followed up with a luxurious grooming session. Goodness, I felt good. Now, if only I could find Bodie's bed and settle down for a good night's sleep.

As I sat there I became aware of subtle sounds and movement in the flat. It was unsettling, and I began to feel uneasy.

I followed my ears and wandered along the hallway. There was an open door at the end, with some subdued lighting. Curiosity got the better of me and I silently slipped into the room and padded across to a chair.

The first thing I saw was heaps of clothes strewn across the floor. I knew right away some were Bodie's. His scent was one I knew well, but the other was unknown to me. Heady and vaguely oriental. Pleasant. The next thing I noticed was a woman, sitting astride Bodie. She looked kind and very beautiful. She had skin the colour of the best cream, and long dark hair. She was rocking very gently backwards and forwards, running her hands gently over Bodie's chest. I thought she was singing to herself, as I could hear a soft low moaning coming from the bed.

From my perch I could see Bodie. He lay still underneath the woman, his eyes watching her every move, with that smile on his face again. His hands stroked her arms slowly, and then encircled her shoulders, pulling her down towards him. They kissed and spoke quietly. In a fluid movement, Bodie rolled the woman over and underneath him, and I caught sight of the bedclothes rising and falling, as Bodie and his friend seemed to be gasping for breath.

All too late, I realised what was happening. Goodness knows I'd watched Ray do this often enough. Making myself as small as possible I slunk out of the room and back into the hall.

My cheeks were burning, and not for the first time I thanked the gods that my fur hid my blushes. I could still hear the crescendo of two voices, shouting and crying and I knew there was nowhere in the flat I could go to get away from it.

I settled on the sofa and tried to sleep. My slumber was fitful that night, broken several times by Bodie and his friend. Eventually, as the first streaks of dawn coloured the sky, Bodie came out of the room. I heard the toilet flush, and then the sound of bare feet go into the kitchen. He came back out and glanced at me.

"Stan, you little peepin' tom. Thought I didn't see you eh?" He swept me up in his arms, and carried me through to the bedroom. The woman was sleeping, her hair framing her face and her arm above her head. Bodie looked down on her.

"She's gorgeous Stan, isn't she?" he whispered.

I hunkered down against his bare chest, as smooth as Ray's was furry. He stood for a long moment just looking at the woman. As if she knew, she stirred and opened her eyes, as blue as I've ever seen. She raised herself up on her elbow and extended her hand towards us.

"Come back to bed Bodie, it's been too long since we lay together. Don't waste our ime." Her voice was accented, Irish I think. She caught sight of me, nestled in his arms. Her face broke into a smile and she laughed softly - a low musical sound.

"Bring your little friend too. There's room enough."

Bodie put me down gently and slid back between the sheets. The woman ran her finger lazily down Bodie's body, from his chin, down his chest and then into the depths of the bed. I heard his breath catch slightly, and saw his eyes widen with pleasure.

"Sleep now. We have plenty of time for ourselves later. Codladh samh, a ghra mo chroi*

As I snuggled down between the sleepy pair, I recalled I'd heard that language before, but wasn't sure where . . ."

888

Sunday passed in a bit of a blur. Bodie and his friend, who I learned was named Cora, didn't leave their room other than for tea and food, and to replenish my bowl. Once they disappeared into the bathroom together, and didn't come out for nearly an hour. Several times Bodie shooed me out of the room and closed the door. The rest of the time I dozed, warm and safe between them.

It was late in the evening when I heard the key turn softly in the front door. Rising up from the tangle of bedding I padded up the hall to find Ray packing up my bed and bowls. Silently and softly I purred with affection and relief that he'd come back for me.

Ray gently picked me up and rubbed his bristly chin over my head. I slipped my paw inside his shirt to steady myself, as he carried me along the hall to Bodie's bedroom. I wanted to tell him not to disturb the couple; that we should leave now.

He tapped the door gently, and getting no reply quietly pushed it open. Bodie and Cora were sleeping, arms entwined round each other. Ray took in the situation in at a glance, and I saw a knowing smile light his features. He closed the door behind him, and carried me into the kitchen. He found my carrier and placed me inside. Carrying me, my bowls and bedding, Ray walked out to his car.

The journey home was quick and we were soon at Ray's flat. I took a brief walk in the garden just to make sure everything was OK, before going indoors. Ray was making himself some cocoa. I jumped up on the kitchen surface, and stalked along until I reached him. I gave him my best stare, and he read the sign correctly as usual. My milk dish was filled and companionably silent, we drank our nightcaps.

Later, when Ray was warm and snuggled in bed, I settled myself next to him and extended a paw. Ray looked at me sleepily, and stroked my tummy.

"Well Stan, I guess Bodie sorta looked after you if the size of your tum is anything to go by."

I purred indignantly. I thought Bodie had looked after me very well indeed.

Ray was chatting to me again.

"No wonder 'e never made plans to go away . . . Cora . . . still keep in touch with one another . . . she's a fine woman . . ."

Ray was getting sleepier. I crept closer to him, putting my face next to his. I patted an unruly curl, before curling up for sleep. Ray, tugged my whiskers gently.

"Let's stick around Stan, an' watch what 'appens when Bodie realises 'e loves 'er eh?"

The End

PHRASE a ghra mo chroi

PRONOUNCED: ah graw muh kree

MEANING: Love of my heart

PHRASE: Codladh samh

PRONOUNCED: cullah sovh

MEANING: Sleep well


End file.
